mightyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Chamberlain
Hope Chamberlain is a major recurring character of the Chamberlain Diaries. Hope is the witch daughter of Thomas Chamberlain and Katherine Pierce, as well as the niece of Christopher Chamberlain and the granddaughter of two unnamed witches. She was named Hope by her father, who took inspiration from his brother Chris's words about his newborn child being their family's hope. She takes the surname of her paternal grandfather, Chamberlain. Hope is a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Pierce Family. Hope was sent away to be raised by Chris, in order to protect her from her father's enemies. Her death was faked to protect her. However, in season two her grandmother had found Chris whilst she is with Hope at the park, this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Hope is living with Katherine and Chris (stepfather by marriage) in the Bayou. By the third season, she lives with Katherine and the Chamberlain Family at the Abattoir. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Biography Early Life Thomas met a woman named Katherine Pierce (who is also a witch). They then had a one-night-stand and unwillingly conceived their daughter Hope. Thomas initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Katherine and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Chris, he later changed his mind. When Chris asked him about Katherine and their unborn child, Thomas replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Thomas's Sacrifice Hope is mentioned by Chris when he reminds Thomas he literally saved her life as a newborn. Hope is seen crying in Thomas's arms. Hope is next seen with Katherine as she helps Chris look for the cure for the poison. Hope is heard crying again in Katherine's arms after Chris is rushed from being bitten by a vampire at the Chamberlain Compound. Katherine continues to care for Hope as she helps Thomas take care of Chris's wounds. Hope is seen in Katherine's arms again but this time Thomas holding her hands. Hope later seen and mentioned when Thomas leaves Hope a letter and Thomas apologize to Katherine about taking Hope away from her.Hope is later seen in a truck with her mother as Thomas reads his goodbye-letter for Hope as they exit Los Angeles to save Chris. The Ancestors Thomas sees Hope for the first time in five years. As she sleeps, he opts not to wake her up. Hope finally meets the rest of her family, but due to her awe of them, she's shy around them. Thomas gets the chance to bond with his daughter and learns she inherited her love of art from him. Later Hope gets sick which Katherine comments as "unusual since Hope has never been sick before". Chris sends Katherine a note, via a spell, telling her that he knows how to cure her though she needs to come back to Los Angeles. Thomas states with Hope taking care of her while Katherine goes to Los Angeles to find the source of Hope's sickness. In her state of being sick, Hope senses the other kids the Ancestors has successfully kidnapped via the link that bound them, alerting everyone Hope is connected to the ritual. Thomas leaves her in the care of Chris and goes directly to take care of the Hollow himself. Thomas has become very overprotective of Hope since the Hollow's attempt on her life. She tells her parents that the Ancestors need to talk to them about the Hollow. Afterwards, she hears whispers and senses something is wrong and proceeds to go to St. Anne's Church. She walks into the church and finds that he grandmother is attempting to sacrifice Thomas. Angered, she breaks the salt circle, sending him back to the Ancestral Plane and frees Thomas. She goes to Thomas and they hug each other. Back at the compound, she talks to Chris and he tells her he will be seeing her around. Katherine tells her she's proud of her. Thomas's Departure As Thomas's mother continues to use Hope as her vessel. Chris later extracts the Hollow's spirit out of Hope, dividing the two pieces into Thomas and Katherine. Unable to stay, they leave Hope with Chris. Thomas lingers to make sure she's okay and to tell her that he loves her. Unaware of what was happening, Hope calls out to her dad as he speeds away. Personality Hope is depicted as a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving child. It seems that Hope has told her parents many of times that she wants a normal life with friends, arts and sports. Hope seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents. She likes to hear Thomas reading bedtime stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones each and every time. She learns to play piano from Chris. She mostly prefers not to speak out loud however, she will talk if she has to. Physical Appearance As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Relationships Thomas Chamberlain Hope is Thomas's only daughter and child with Katherine. In the beginning Thomas wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Katherine told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Katherine decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Chris, who would keep her safe. Thomas us was reunited with Hope when her safety was compromised. Hope is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Hope and Thomas's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Thomas sacrificing himself to save his family. Thomas feared that Hope would reject him upon being saved from captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Hope knows what Thomas is and isn't afraid of him. Hope's memory of Thomas was kept alive because of her mother telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, once Thomas promised that nothing was going to harm her, Hope hugged him. Despite their time apart Hope calls Thomas 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Hope deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Katherine Pierce Katherine is Hope's mother and it is shown various times that Katherine strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Katherine grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Thomas, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. Christopher Chamberlain Chris left town before Hope's birth but soon returned during Katherine's birth. Thomas asked him to protect his daughter. Thomas told Chris that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Chris left Los Angeles with Hope and became her guardian; He often told Hope stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Christopher and Hope returned to Los Angeles after her grandmother found them. Trivia * Thomas names her Hope because she's the hope of his new family. As such, her name could not be more appropriate. * Hope has close bonds with both of her parents. * During Katherine's pregnancy, Hope had various nicknames. ** Katherine often referred to her baby as "Magical Miracle Baby" but also called her "My Little Girl" and "Baby Girl" in a letter to her. ** Her uncle nicknames her "The Demon Spawn" and called her "My Little Niece". And she called her Chamberlain Miraculous Baby. After Hope's birth, Christopher calls her "Princess" in a bedtime story. * Katherine started having contractions when she was subdued and caused the placenta to rupture. Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. * Hope is named after, according to Chris, the Chamberlain family's hope to thrive as a family. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Hope seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Hope adores her father and it's clear how much Thomas loves her. Thomas was besotted with her even before she was born. * Protective Mom - Hope has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Hope feels the same. Whenever Hope sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition - Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Katherine is killed. Subverted in that Katherine woke up in transition, due to dying while Hope's blood was still inside her. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Thomas notes, Hope has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. References See Also Languages | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}